Love Sickness
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Alec has been ill for the past few weeks and Magnus feels helpful not being able to make his boyfriend feel better. That is until Magnus comes home to a surprise encounter.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

 **A/N:** Two in one day, I'm on a roll. I never really write like this-especially towards the end-so bear with me! These two are based on the book characters, not the TV show.

* * *

For the past fortnight Magnus had caught Alec trying to hide the fact that he was, for better words, as bad as a dog. It started out with little coughs here and there, followed by a wheezing chest and a high temperature. Alec didn't hide the hot and cold flushes well, considering Magnus had seen him at both extremes; one minute he was wrapped up in layers as though he was in the Antarctic, the next he was in nothing but his boxers with a cold cloth pressed against his forehead. The latter was one Magnus really wasn't complaining about, even Alec looked sublime covered with a fine sheen of sweat coating his porcelain skin. Magnus shook his head to clear his head before his thoughts ran away with him, looking across from the kitchen archway to where Alec was curled up on the end of the couch.

Pushing away from the doorframe, Magnus paced across to Alec smiling the entire time. "Darling, I have to just pop out for a few hours to run some errands. Are you going to be okay staying here on your own?" Leaning down, Magnus ran the back of his fingers across Alec's brow that was scrunched in frustration, feeling the skin beneath burning with warmth.

"Can't I come with you, Magnus? I swear, I'm fine!" Alec sounded like a dying cat to Magnus's ears, it hurt him emotionally to know he couldn't do anything to help his boyfriend. After their visit to the doctor's office, they had prescribed some medicine for Alec, but shortly they were back there. The medicine did nothing to shift the illness his boyfriend had caught, though was advised it was just a bad case of the flu and that it would be out of his system within the month.

"Sweetie, you know that the doctor recommended you stay in and rest. I won't be long, I promise. I don't want to risk you getting worse, it's already killing me because I can't do anything to make you better." Magnus looked down helpless at his boyfriend who was tucked under the multi-coloured blanket, with Chairman sat at his side. Alec brushed a tissue under his nose, smiling up at Magnus fondly. The latter still thought Alec was beautiful no matter what, sick or healthy, this man captured his heart and flooded his veins with fire.

"Just having you here is enough to make me better, Magnus. I understand, you need to go, but please stay safe, okay? I love you." Alec sniffled into his tissue and rubbed his eye with his free hand. Magnus leaned down pressing a kiss to the other man's forehead, lingering longer than necessary. Moving further up, pressing a kiss into his ink black hair breathing Alec in deep before pulling away. "I love you too, Alexander, more than you will ever know."

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus pick up his wallet and keys, dropping them into his pockets. He gave a little wave that Alec returned with a kiss blown across the expanse between them, causing Magnus to grin as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

It felt like Alec had been glued to the couch for the past few days, as he had unconsciously found himself situated there or curled up in bed. If anything, he was sure he'd left an imprint of his body since he'd been sat there for so long. Magnus had left over an hour ago and all he'd done was flicker through different TV stations, whilst dosing in and out of sleep. A pile of used tissues were began to form a mountain on the floor beside him, they'd overflowed from the bin underneath. Alec felt utterly useless, he released a heavy sigh running his fingers through his sweat slicked hair, grimacing at the texture. He had to move, do something, he felt as though he was going to turn into a vegetable if he sat any longer, and Alec was sure Magnus wouldn't find him appealing as a cabbage.

Sitting up further, Alec stretched his arms above his head, arching away from the back of the couch hearing all his bones groan and click. He released a satisfied moan feeling the stretch and pull of his muscles that had took a nap, the blanket falling away from his chest, pooling around his waist. Alec's entire upper body was bare as all his attire included was a pair of black boxer briefs, he glanced down at himself scrunching up his nose at how dirty he felt. After a few more stretches, groans and climbing to his feet, Alec shuffled his way to the bathroom for a shower. The water felt like a heavenly touch on his sticky skin, washing away the sickness that lingered; though he knew not even the water could wash it away, it was nice to relish in the feeling though. _If only Magnus was here_ , he thought, grinning.

After Alec had left the haven of the shower, he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and some sweatpants, discarding the towel into the washing basket. The loft was still stuffy and warm, the heat clinging once again to his bare torso as he pushed open their bedroom window before making his way back down the hallway to the open plan of their lounge and dining area. Now that Alec had a clearer head and his sinuses unblocked due to the steam, it was like his rational thought came back to him, as he blanched at the state the loft was in. Dirty dishes were stacked across the breakfast bar, his unholy mess of tissues piled up almost spilling onto the couch where the cushions and blanket was strewn messily. It was fair to say, it looked like a bomb had struck.

Alec padded across the width of the loft towards the tall set of drawers in the corner, he retrieved his headphones pressing each bud into either ear, then plugging them into his phone. He strolled into the kitchen to retrieve a garbage bag, whilst scrolling through his phone looking for some music to listen too. Before Alec left the kitchen, he shook out the bag and decided on some rock music as he bounced on his toes to the beat. For the first hour or so, the music differentiated between rock and metal, whilst Alec cleared away the used tissues and straightened everything out in the lounge area including Magnus's DVD and magazine collection, as well as Alec's books.

Once the lounge area was cleared of the mess, Alec made his way into the kitchen, picking up dirty dishes from the breakfast bar as he went. He'd just laid the dishes down on the counter beside the sink, turning on the water, when the music changed and a slower song came on, but it had a beat to it; Alec contemplated switching it off, but the tune was almost relaxing as the bowl began to fill with hot water and bubbles. As well as the fact that he'd heard Magnus playing it a few times a few weeks ago. As the song progressed, Alec began to wash the dishes swinging and grinding his hips from side to side and back and forth. The song began to pick up a beat almost fiercely at points, especially at the bridge before the chorus, when Alec was putting dishes away.

 _We came here to run it, run it! Run it, Run it!_

Each step Alec took he ran his free hand up and down his torso, every now and then when he lowered it he'd clap it against his thigh; shaking his ass and hips as he returned to the drainer for another dish or plate. As soon as the chorus hit, something else entirely erupted in Alec as he forgot entirely about putting the dishes away, and focused solely on the beat and words of the song. He bounced on his toes, rolling his body to the beat, swinging himself and his ass around the kitchen.

 _Just like fire, burning out the way. If I could light the world up for just one day. Watch this madness, colourful charade!_

When the next line of the song came Alec sung it, " _No one can be just like me anyway!_ " all the while swaying his hips from side to side, slipping lower to the floor. Feeling the music pulse through him like blood, he couldn't control his body against the beat, nor did he want too.

Magnus had walked in a few minutes prior to hearing Alec sing, watching as his boyfriend swung his body deliciously around their kitchen. For a sick man, Alec could definitely move-even if he was sniffling at intervals and his voice held a gravelly tinge. Alec's body looked fresh and clean, but it was gathering that layer of sweat again from his provocative dancing. As soon as he heard Alec sing the next line, he couldn't help but say, "That's true, darling. No one could ever be just like you, you're one of a kind, Alexander." Even if Alec could hear him or not, it was true.

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free, I'mma disappear when they come for me. I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?!_

Magnus could hear the music resounding from the tiny buds in Alec's ears, and knew straight away it was _Just Like Fire by P!NK_ ; he couldn't help but grin as he slipped up behind his boyfriend's body. He slipped his arms down Alec's bare skin, feeling when recognition hit his boyfriend as he felt him stiffen then relax instantly. Magnus's hands slid down to Alec's hips, grasping him firmly against him and grinding their bodies in sync, as he placed a kiss atop his shoulder. He stayed like this until the song came to an end and Alec removed the buds and turned in Magnus's arms, smiling.

"That song has definitely grown on me, it just makes me want to dance every time I hear it. I can't believe you walked in on me, but I'm glad you did." Alec blushed crimson as he danced his fingertips up and down Magnus's arms, smiling a little from under his lashes. Magnus chuckled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. One thing Magnus loved was Alec's ever growing confidence.

"Well it was a wonderful show and surprise to come home too, but I must put my foot down, no matter how delectable you looked. You're supposed be resting, not cleaning and dancing." Magnus couldn't stay angry at Alec, and the latter knew it as he gave a sweet, innocent smile in return. He just wrapped his arms around Magnus's torso and pressed his face into the taller man's chest, when Magnus ran his hands through his hair, holding Alec against him.

"I know, I just felt useless sat there doing nothing. I hate being ill." Alec's words were muffled by Magnus's shirt, but he knew the taller man heard him as he sniffled. In turn Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waist directing him out of the kitchen and in the direction of their bedroom. Alec complied willingly, as fatigue began to settle on his features. _Maybe the dancing was a bad idea_ , he thought. But then he recalled the feeling of Magnus's hips against his own, and that thought fled entirely.

* * *

Once inside their bedroom, Magnus moved towards the bed as he shed himself of his clothes, so he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. No matter how many times Alec saw this, he couldn't help the blush that graced his face; his boyfriend was phenomenal and insanely good looking, all lithe muscles within a slim build. Magnus caught his appreciative staring and grinned over at him, gesturing for him to join him on the bed. Alec complied instantly, whilst trying not to topple over as he removed his sweatpants along the way. He climbed up onto the bed once rid of the offending pants and shuffled over into the V of his boyfriend's legs, smiling up at him. Magnus took Alec's hands in his, twining their fingers together lovingly.

"How are you feeling, darling? Any better?" Magnus implored caringly, smiling with devotion for the man in front of him. All of his thoughts were always for Alec.

Alec nodded, "I'm feeling a little better, but I missed you today." Smiling up at Magnus, who returned his smile like it was the easiest thing in the world. Because it was. He leaned in closer to Alec, running his hands back up the shorter man's arms and onto his shoulders, leaving an inch or so between them. "I missed you too, baby. I always do, but we're here now."

Magnus closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's smiling ones. Alec in return shuffled further into Magnus's lap, as he felt Magnus deepen the kiss by running his tongue over the seam of his lips. Everything around them fell away as the kiss really took hold and fire ignited between them. Their touch ran over each other's skin, Magnus's hands ended up locked in Alec's ebony hair, as the latter pressed his hands into the taller man's chest. It was getting heady and humid in the room and Magnus could feel all of his blood running south, and by the way Alec was kissing him, he could only imagine the same was happening to him. He pulled back slightly, just to take a breath.

"God, I missed _this_ , Alexander." Magnus knew he sounded wrecked and his tone was laced with pure desire, but he hadn't been able to touch Alec since he fell ill. But today had thrown him through a loop seeing Alec's movements, because he missed other movement's he could coax from his boyfriend's body. Alec was panting against his neck in uneven warm breaths, when he suddenly pulled back and stared at Magnus. The stare was completely unreadable to Magnus, he couldn't figure out what his boyfriend was thinking about or if anything was wrong. He was just about to ask, when it the next split second Alec rocked forward then back quickly with an almighty sneeze.

The next thing Magnus knew, he'd tumbled backwards and onto his ass on the floor beside the bed. He looked around in confusion and a little embarrassment as he pulled himself up, pushing his hair away from his eyes. Alec was sat on the bed giggling hysterically with a tissue pressed under his nose, tears escaping his eyes, looking directly at Magnus. Magnus couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as well as he crawled back up onto the bed, pulling Alec into his arms. They shuffled under the covers, still laughing uncontrollably, between breathes Magnus stroked his hair.

"Alexander, I love you so much." Magnus still had the laughing pitch to his voice, but he meant every word. Alec looked up from where his head rested against his boyfriend's chest, smiling through his giggles.

"Magnus, I love you too. God, I really do!" He shifted up on one elbow, leaning down capturing Magnus's lips with his own, that passionate rush flowing across his skin at knowing the love his boyfriend held for him. Pulling back not even an inch from Magnus's lips, "I promise not to sneeze this time." Alec said, teasingly. Magnus chuckled and seized his boyfriend's lips again, rolling so that Alec was pinned beneath his body. Alec saw his boyfriend's smirk and knew in that moment that he was in for a long night. Not that he was complaining, he could stay wrapped up with Magnus forever if it was possible. When their lips collided once again, he stopped thinking and just let himself feel; feel the passion, the desire, the longing and the unconditional love they held for one another. Alec felt it, _boy did he feel it._

* * *

 **Any reviews appreciated! :)**


End file.
